A user of a communication device, such as a mobile phone, may find it necessary during use to transition between two or more networks as the user moves. To avoid disrupting communication, the communication device may transition to a new network before the mobile phone loses connectivity over the original network. However, differences between the two networks may make it difficult to avoid disrupting communication.